Lloyd jr and the King of Monsters
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Lloyd's son wants to know about his real grandfather. He then wants to meet the King of Monsters ending greeting his daughter. It was once a harmless friendship, but with Marta in there, it would end hilarious. one shot. EmilxMarta LloydxAnyone


**This is pretty much a nonsense-just-for-fun pic.**

**I was just experimenting a story from a child's innocent perspective.  
**

**It was first based on a native folklore story from Indonesia, my hometown.**

**I don't own anything except the little kiddies.  
**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time there was a little boy half decade years old. He was a child of Lloyd Irving the great.

He was named, Kratos Tynan Irving.

According to his father's friends, the boy was named because instead having brown eyes like his father, it was red.

The little boy often called Tynan, his second name, instead of Kratos. This main reason was because his Father's friends often got uneasy whenever they called him by his first name. Even his father seemed 'twitching' whenever he's doing so. He had no idea what's so bad about his first name, the boy was simply clueless.

He then asked his mother why his Dad gave him that first name if he was uncomfortable with it. His mother simply answered, it was something to do with his 'Other Grandfather', the one he'd never knew. He knew his grandfather was an old dwarf who was a blacksmith like his father. But his 'Other Grandfather'…well, he simply thought he was sleeping on the ground like his grandmother Anna, who was sleeping down the ground complete with stone pillow which engraved 'Anna'.

He didn't know why pillow needed to be a stone and engraved, maybe his grandmother didn't want anyone to disturb her 'everlasting' nap.

When he asked his Daddy about his 'Other Grandfather', he looked sad and answered that his Other Grandpa was travelling with stars… And then little Tynan was imagining that his 'Other Grandfather' was like a Dwarf too, a blacksmith. But each time he was working metal parts, within the hammer he's making sparkle that ended up becoming stars in the sky...

He then asked why he was called Tynan.

His father Lloyd, then answered, "Someone suggest that name."

"Daddy's fwends?"

"Uhm…sort off. But he's not human this time. He's a centurion. His name is Tenebrae."

"Tenebie?" Tynan asked with curiosity.

"No Tenebrae…" his father corrected.

"Brae brae?" the boys still asked with innocent voice.

His father sighed, giving up.

"Where is he?" his son asked again.

"He was off travelling with the King of Monster."

"King of Monsters…?"

"Yup! He's supposed to be a Summon Spirit and King of monster too. He made Centurions to rule of the monsters, one of them it's Tenebrae."

"Why can't Daddy make pact with 'im?"

"I can't make pact with him!" Lloy gave a face fault, "He's my friend!"

The boy grinned, he thought it was cool that his father befriends with the King of Monsters, "Ish the King of Monsters look like lion?"

"Uhhh…no?"

"I looked the book that says Lions are suppose to be king of Beast. So… maybe this King looked like Lion?"

"What? No, he's a human!"

"What does he looked like?" Tynan titled his head in confusion, he'd never imagine a human can be a King of Monsters, "Can I see 'im?"

"The King of Monsters? He could've been anywhere…"

"But I wanna see King of Monsters!!" The child pouted, "I wanna see brae brae!!"

Lloyd Irving gave a sigh, "Oh god Dad, was I this hard when you taken care of me?"

Tynan was skipping on the road when he heard that. He didn't exactly know to whom his Daddy meant. Is it his Dwarf grandpa or his other grandpa?

On to a journey to find the Kings of Monster, crossing the seas, and forests. Tynan was never this happy. He was told that his father was a legendary hero who travels the world. He never know it was this much fun travelling with Daddy.

Tynan suddenly found them from afar. A tall man but shorter than Lloyd with short blond hair was currently petting a dragon.

"Now Tynan be nice. Instead of calling him as the King. I think you should call him by his name. You simply call him Emil."

"I thoug' it be rude to call King like that"

"Well he's different. He's the King of Monster. I don't think manners were that mattered to him…Ratatosk had nasty words too…"

"Who's Ratatt..-" the child was struggling the words, "Tsk…-osk…?"

"Ratatosk." His father replied firmly, "That's his real name…though he has sort of the bad guy. His other side's name is Emil, the good side, it's kinda hard to explain how those two blend up…uh…I'll explain to you when you're get older."

When they finally got near the blond man. He was turning back slightly recognizing them.

"Whoa…Lloyd! Is that you?"

"Heheh yeah Emil, it's been a while."

The King of Monsters and the Legendary Hero shook hands together.

"And this must be Tynan. Oh wow! Look how grown you are!"

"Ello Mr. Emil, King of Monsters!" the boy gave a salute.

Emil laughed, "Thank you! Now, what's with the sudden meeting?"

Lloyd sighed, "My kid's been asking how he's got his name. He wants to meet Tenebrae."

"Uh…yeah Tenebrae's the one who giving Tynan his second name. I'd never thought you would take it seriously? Why you didn't call him Kratos? I think that name is much cooler."

"Well, let's just say I'm kinda uncomfortable calling him that name."

"_Why bother indeed? Tynan was much 'cooler' name. Don't you agree Lloyd?"_

A voice suddenly heard out of nowhere.

"Daaaaaaaddddy it's a ghooooost!!" Tynan get scared and clung on his Daddy's waist.

"Tenebrae! Stop fooling around and show yourself!" Emil yelled.

A dog (panther-like) creature was suddenly 'poof'ed in the middle of them.

"Tynan, sorry to scare you like that. This is Tenebrae. He's my most faithful servant. He's the one who suggested your name." Emil spoke.

The boy letting go of his father, he then took stepped forward hesitantly…then suddenly…

"BRAE BRAE!!" the boy leapped and hugging the Centurion.

Tenebrae was startled, after almost out of breath he was twitching. He then gave Lloyd a slight glare.

"I'd swear I didn't tell him that nickname. He made it up!"

"Yes, I can see that. He didn't seem bright just like his Father."

"Hey, don't mock my kid!!" Lloyd snapped.

"As…I were saying," Tenebrae prying of from that boy, "I give Tynan, since it's a fabulous name, originated from Celtic Gaelic meaning…"

"…Dark…" Lloyd and Emil mumbled in boredom.

"Exactly! Now Lloyd had taken seriously my suggestion (I hope your offspring would do the same eventually). I consider you had understood my dear fondness of darkness. Richer beautiful warm black blanked that give-"

"Brae brae talks like old people…" Tynan suddenly spoke with innocent face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tenebrae twitched but suddenly he walks off in despair. Emil and Lloyd looked at each other in disbelief.

"Did I do something w'ong?" The boy suddenly realized he hurt Tenebrae's feeling (although to Lloyd and Emil this should be hilarious). He suddenly looked up his Daddy with eyes urge to tears.

"Ah…no you didn't mean that." Lloyd smiled warmly, kneeling down beside his son. He took off his handkerchief from his pocket, and dried the boy's tears away, "But I think you shouldn't be talking anything about age. Brae brae was sensitive about age joke."

"I promise I wouldn't say tha' again." The boy hiccuped.

Lloyd then hugged his son comforting him.

"Aw…don't worry Tynan. I think Tenebrae was just too dramatic." Emil laughed.

"But brae brae won't pway with me."

Emil laughed again, "Tenebrae's just need thinking alone for a while. He's also busy guarding the underworld gate. So he can't be in the surface that long. Besides I've got lots of monsters for you to play with."

"Oh hell, Emil no!!" Lloyd suddenly turned back face Emil again. Sudden horror images came from his mind, picturing humongous monsters playing with his infant son. It had lots of chance that it would harm the boy. Now he understand why Tynan's 'other grandfather' (his real father) was soooo obsessed on keeping him alive.

"U-ups, sorry. Hehehe Uhm…well, he could play with my daughter!"

Lloyd then blinked, "Mireya? She's here?"

"Yeaaaah she's with Marta just few blocks away."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeemmmiiiil!!!" A lady voice was shot in a distance.

"…more like they're about to go here." Emil laughed nervously.

Soon not long after that a woman who was about Emil's age came. She had caramel hair, with pretty flowers clips one each on her side.

"Hubbie darliiiing!!" The woman quickly leaped to Emil and hugged him.

"M-Marta…can't…breath…"

"Whoops sorry, hubbie darling!" she giggled then turned to Lloyd, "Well what do we have here? Lloyd Irving is here…with… Oh my gosh, is that you Tynan?"

Tynan wasn't paying attention to the woman because he was distracted by a bundle that followed Lady Marta along. That is until the woman nudged his cheeks...hard.

"Why!! He looked sooo adorable! He looked just like you Lloyd."

Lloyd chuckled nervously, half afraid his son's cheek were ripped off.

"Say Marta, is Mireya here with you?"

"Yup!" Marta took step aside and revealed a girl behind her. She was the bundle that was following her all along.

"Tynan meet my daughter, Mireya Castagnier."

The girl was only two years younger than he was and looked a lot like Emil, with blond hair and green lime eyes, only styled more like her mother. There's one thing that saught Tynan's attention from her, she was wearing a pink furry hat that resembles a bunny ears.

"Hi…I'm Tynan." The boy greeted first. Seeing the girl didn't answer, he commented, "Your hat is funny."

"Now Tynan, be nice of her." His father warned. He was afraid his son would mock her because she was a girl.

"I-I mean in a cool way! I'd never seen that hat but it was cool!" Tynan fluttered but he was honest.

The girl's face suddenly beamed with happiness, "Of couwse it is! I'm the princess of Monsters I had to wear different hats that looks like my minions each day!"

"-Different monster each day? That's awesome!!"

"You're cool too." The girl giggled, "You had red eyes."

"But most of my friends say my eyes are scary!"

Lloyd sighed; he knew that his son got his red eyes from his 'other grandpa'.

"-than they're stupid! I've befriends with lots of red-eyed monsters. They're nice too, you know."

Unexpectedly, Tynan was very excited to see her. His friends in Iselia were so…boring. They're a bit afraid of Tynan because he had red eyes. And this girl wasn't afraid of her. Plus she was a princess of monsters. She didn't seem gone whining like most girls are.

"Daw! Isn't that cute Lloyd? He befriends with my little kitten." Marta chirped in excitement.

"Uhm…they get along, too fast." Lloyd sighed. He was a little bit suspicious.

Not long when they leave the kids are alone…

…suddenly Tynan smacked Mireya's face.

"KRATOS TYNAN IRVING!! What the heck did you do to Mireya!!!??"

"I-I'm sorry dad! I saw a fly flowing beside her."

"It's not a fly it's a bumble bee…" Emil mumbled in nervous, he certainly afraid when Lloyd was angry, "It's her first pact friend."

"And you should've shoved it off instead smacking it…" Lloyd sighed, "Look at her! Now Mireya's scared. You had to apologize to her!"

True the moment the girl was slapped she quickly hid behind her mother. Her face buried beneath her cotton skirt.

"Er…Lloyd I don't think she was scared." Emil spoke again, this time he was entwined his fingers.

"She seemed scared enough to me."

"Uh no… How can I explain this? You see, Mireya's once living with bears once…and she can speak with them as well since she's my daughter…and… Well...the bears had strange custom about how they show affection to each other…"

"Emil, get to the point."

"I-I'm not finished! Er…well um… You see, the point is. If the male bear wanted to show the female that they love her…well…they slap faces."

Lloyd Irving then blinked for a while…

Once…

Twice…

He then cursed his absence from studying when he was young.

"Are you telling me, Mireya thought that Tynan was sort of like…love her??"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Emil, please explain to her it was a misunderstanding." Lloyd then buried his face to his palm, much like his real father would do if he was distressed.

Marta then whispered to her daughter, and the girl, while still hiding behind her mother. The girl then awkwardly whispered something to her Mother. And it made the lady flower squealed in excitement.

Emil asked in curiosity, "What did she say?"

"She said she wants to marry him, when she grows up."

"WHAT!!!??" the hero and the King of Monster yelled in unison.

"How cute! My daughter wants to marry Lloyd Irving's son!"

"E-emil you can't be serious! It's just a slap!"

Emil mumbled, he was sort of drown in his own sorrow, "...why does my daughter turned up like her mother..."

And before Lloyd would so something about it, Marta was already asked his son, "So what do you say little Tynan? Do you want to be my little girl's knight?"

"Uhm, does be a knight can be strong like Daddy?"

"You can be strong, and even stronger with a wife beside you!"

"Oh hell, Marta no..." Lloyd gave a warning.

"But...what's a wife?"

"A wife is a long lasting friend...but you must be really love her!"

"Love?"

"Love was sort of like-like!"

"Uhm... I do like her." Tynan spoke in complete innocent thinking.

It was true. This was the first time he was actually like a girl.

When Mireya hear this she buried her face deeper to her mother's back. Tynan could see her face was as red as tomato.

"Marta!" Lloyd protested.

"Maybe we should engage them!"

"Marta, he's just a kid!"

"Oh it will come in time, Lloyd. Beside think about how cute those two when they grow up!"

"Emil, do something!"

This time the King of Monster shrugged, "Sorry Lloyd...do you remember what happen to me?"

"Oh Martel..."

Note to himself, be careful if you slap someone, especially if it's the King of Monster's daughter.

---

_Few years passed since then, Tynan had discovered his 'other grandpa'. Instead a dwarf who's making stars like he imagine, Kratos was an angel who wield flaming sword. Hmm not exactly like he imagined but it was cool too. In some ways his personality was a lot like his father, just...stiffer... No wonder his father was uncomfortable calling Tynan by his first name._

_And then he discovered other else about the King of Monsters. Instead imagining a lion with a brave heart and bossy attitude, he was a young awkrward man...but a brave heart._

_...and his fiance..._

_She was Mireya Castagnier, the self-proclaimed princess of monsters. A girl whom he always argued with, annoyed, and rival at the same time. _

_But she was his childhood friend, __and the only girl he like. _

_They make journey together looking for his missing Father, Lloyd Irving, who was gone mysteriously.  
_

_It was a funny group but he...__liked it that way._

---

**Yup, you don't need to know who Tynan's mom was, it could be anyone. But if it was based from my taste, and Tynan's innocent it might be Colette. (bricked from other people)  
**

**The last small paragraph was pretty much didn't have anything to do witht the series. Though if you're interest, it was actually a prolog of one of my Tales story, "Relaspe of the Ancient War" you can come and see that story if you're interest...I would be very grateful!  
**

**Ps: Mireya's name was named and dedicated from one of my closest friend.  
**


End file.
